Sidrian Hunters (Watcher Datafile)
SIDRIAN HUNTERS The Sidri, also known as Sidrian Hunters, are a hive minded techno-organic alien race of insectoids. The Sidri evolved in a free-floating asteroid cluster and are adapted to life in deep space. As the Sidri have no native planet, they live in the inter-stellar space of the Shi’Ar Empire. Sidri beings can grow additional layers of organic body armour at will within seconds, and can fire force blasts from the front of their bodies. A colony of Sidri can merge into a single organism with a collective mind. Operating from within Shi’Ar space the Sidri work as bounty hunters. The most efficient weapon against them is heat. The Sidri are considered to be cunning, ruthless and highly territorial. It is unclear how one might communicate with them. In the field they just attack without any attempt at communication and without any hesitation, unless it becomes obvious that the opposition can actually kill them. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy 2D6, Team 5D8 Distinctions Cosmic Hunters, Swarm Collective, Techno-Organic Bugs Power Sets SIDRI PHYSIOLOGY Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Energy Blast D8, Shapeshifting D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Wall Crawling D8 SFX: Adaptive Shell. When using Shapeshifting to create armor-related assets, add D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from cold, energy-based attacks, radiation, or vacuum. Limit: Vulnerability. Step up physical stress from fire- or heat-based attacks and step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. SWARM MATRIX Growth D10, Psychic Resistance D10, Telepathy D8 SFX: Merge. Sidrian Hunters may take an action to form a mob with another swarm of Sidrian Hunters. Add their team affiliation die. SFX: Swarm Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Swarm Ship Form. Spend a D10 doom die to change Sidrian Hunters from a mob into a large scale threat. Double Superhuman Durability and change Wall Crawling D8 into Space Flight D10. Recover by taking an action including Shapeshifting, or during a transition scene. SFX: Swarm Synergy. If a pool includes a Sidri Physiology power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. Limit: Psychic Matrix. Shut down Swarm Matrix to add a D10 to the doom pool. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Limit: Matrix Cohesion. Defeat affiliation dice (with D10 stress) to reduce mob. Each affiliation die is treated as a separate target for Area Attack SFX as long as Sidrian Hunters are a mob. When Sidrian Hunters are treated as a large scale threat, defeat an affiliation die or step back a power trait for each D10 physical stress effect die applied to Sidrian Hunters. Limit: Matrix Collective. Swarm Matrix powers and SFX can be used only with the Team affiliation. If Sidrian Hunters use their Solo or Buddy affiliation, shut down Swarm Matrix. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Horde Category:Sidri